CMOS image sensors are beginning to replace conventional CCD sensors for applications requiring image pick-up such as digital cameras, cellular phones, PDA (personal digital assistant), personal computers, and the like. Advantageously, CMOS image sensors are fabricated by applying present CMOS fabricating process for semiconductor devices such as photodiodes or the like, at low costs. Furthermore, CMOS image sensors can be operated by a single power supply so that the power consumption for that can be restrained lower than that of CCD sensors, and further, CMOS logic circuits and like logic processing devices are easily integrated in the sensor chip and therefore the CMOS image sensors can be miniaturized.
Current CMOS image sensors comprise an array of CMOS Active Pixel Sensor (APS) cells, which are used to collect light energy and convert it into readable electrical signals. Each APS cell comprises a photosensitive element, such as a photodiode, photogate, or photoconductor overlying a doped region of a substrate for accumulating photo-generated charge in an underlying portion thereof. A read-out circuit is connected to each pixel cell and often includes a diffusion region for receiving charge from the photosensitive element, when read-out. Typically, this is accomplished by a transistor device having a gate electrically connected to the floating diffusion region. The imager may also include a transistor, having a transfer gate, for transferring charge from the photosensitive element across a surface channel to the floating diffusion region, and a transistor for resetting the floating diffusion region to a predetermined charge level prior to charge transfer.
As shown in FIG. 1, a typical CMOS APS cell 10 includes a pinned photodiode 20 having a pinning layer 18 doped p+-type and, an underlying lightly doped n-type region 17. Typically, the pinned diode 20 is formed on top of a p-type substrate 15 or a p-type epitaxial layer or p-well surface layer having a lower p-type concentration than the diode pinning layer 18. As known, the surface pinning layer 18 is in electrical contact with the substrate 15 (or p-type epitaxial layer or p-well surface layer). The photodiode 20 thus has two p-type regions 18 and 15 having a same potential so that the n-type doped region 17 is fully depleted at a pinning voltage (Vp). That is, the surface pinning layer 18 is in electrical contact to the substrate. The pinned photodiode is termed “pinned” because the potential in the photodiode is pinned to a constant value, Vp, when the photodiode is fully depleted.
As further shown in FIG. 1, the n-type doped region 17 and p+ region 18 of the photodiode 20 are spaced between an isolation region, e.g., a shallow trench isolation (STI) region 40, and a charge transfer transistor gate 25 which is surrounded by thin spacer structures 23a,b. The shallow trench isolation (STI) region 40 is located proximate the pixel image cell for isolating the cell from an adjacent pixel cell. In operation, light coming from the pixel is focused down onto the photodiode through the diode where electrons collect at the n-type region 17. When the transfer gate 25 is operated, i.e., turned on by applying a voltage to the transfer gate 70 comprising, for example, an n-type doped polysilicon layer 70, the photo-generated charge 24 is transferred from the charge accumulating doped n-type doped region 17 via a transfer device surface channel 16 to a floating diffusion region 30, e.g., doped n+ type.
As mentioned, in each pixel image cell, the surface pinning layer 18 is in electrical contact to the substrate 15 of the same conductivity type. Currently, the surface pinning layer (e.g., p-type doped) of the CMOS image sensor collection diode is connected to the substrate via a well implant structure 150 (e.g., doped p-type) located on one of the edges of the collection diode 20. In practice, the underlying substrate well structure 150 is created by a mask implant technique, as are the photodiode and pinning layer structures and each are formed in separate processing steps. As a mask implant is used to form the p-well, there is a resulting alignment tolerance associated with the p-well 150 and connecting pinning layer 18. This tolerance is depicted by the double-sided arrow shown in FIG. 1 and results in potentially misalignment of the connection leading to collection diode device performance deficiencies such as current leakage.
It would thus be highly desirable to avoid the connection misalignment issues that potentially exist between the underlying substrate well structure and the surface pinning layer of the collection well diode.